Guilwarthon
by The Balrog of Altena
Summary: Todo comienza cuando el mago Olórin Gandalf, paseando por los jardines de Lórien, encuentra a un bello y misterioso elfo desnudo e inconsciente. ¡Un fic para todos los fans de Glorfindel!
1. Capítulo 1

**Guilwarthon  
**

**  
**

** (Los Muertos Que Renacen)**  


  


  
  
Olórin de los Ainur era un mago viejo y encorvado. Vestía siempre ropas grises y un sombrero picudo de color azul, pero la bufanda plateada permanecía casi oculta bajo la espesa barba blanca, larga hasta más abajo de la cintura. En su rostro arrugado había una gran nariz, ojos brillantes y cejas largas y espesas, más sobresalientes que el ala del sombrero. La expresión de su rostro era algo severa, y en verdad era un personaje gruñón, pero alguien podía provocarle fácilmente una sonrisa, y cuando reía su risa era como un rayo de sol, y a menudo reía larga y apaciblemente.  
  
Olórin vivía en Valinor, el centro de Aman, la Tierra Bendecida. Era su costumbre pasear por los bellos jardines de Lórien, solo o con su primo Aiwendil, otro anciano mago de rostro más risueño y jovial, que vestía túnicas marrones y pardas. Pero aquel día caminaba solo, apoyándose en su bastón de madera, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba para tal uso; podía ser anciano, pero era fuerte como un roble, y muchos quedaría asombrados ante la fuerza de aquellos brazos flacuchos a simple vista. No, aquel bastón era en realidad una vara mágica, y con ella podía desde encender una hoguera hasta hacer estallar un relámpago en un cegadora luz blanca.  
  
Los jardines de Lórien eran grandes, y en ellos a veces se encontraba con la Valier Nienna, hermana de Irmo, pues como él disfrutaba caminar bajo las árboles en flor y los prados verdes de su hermano. Pero hacía algún tiempo que no la había visto, y por eso aquel día se sorprendió al encontrarla.  
  
La vio desde lejos, sentada sobre la hierba siempre verde, los cabellos claros ocultos bajo un manto gris que se había hechado sobre los hombros. La visión de aquella hermosa Valier le alegró el corazón al mago, pues desde el exilio de los Eldar ella había permanecido en las estancias de su hermano Námo, las Estancias de Mandos como las llaman, o las Estancias de Espera. Permanecía allí para consolar a las almas de aquellos que habían muerto, y darles consejo. Muchos Teleri habían llegado desde la Matanza de Alqualondë, y muchos Noldor, algunos que habían perecido congelados en el paso de las montañas hacia Beleriand y otros que habían sido asesinados por los sirvientes de Morgoth en la Tierra Media.  
  
Olórin no se dio cuenta que los hombros de Nienna temblaban con sus sollozos, hasta que estuvo más cerca para verlo y poder escuchar su triste lamento de compasión. Con paso más rápido, Olórin llegó junto a ella y le posó una mano arrugada en el hermoso hombro.  
  
"¿Por qué lloráis, mi Señora?"  
  
Nienna se volvió y miró hacia arriba lentamente, los ojos bañados en lágrimas de ella encontrando los del mago, brillantes bajo el ala del sombrero que le ensombrecía la cara. No dijo nada, pero volvió la cabeza hacia abajo de nuevo, y extendió un brazo hacia adelante. Entonces Olórin se sobresaltó: allí, tumbado sobre la hierba había un Elfo adulto, los rayos del Fruto de Laureli posándose sobre su brillante piel desnuda; no se movía. Nienna le estaba acariciando lastimosamente los cabellos dorados, mientras lloraba y se lamentaba por la desdicha de la pobre criatura, que parecía muerta.  
  
Pero no podía estar muerto, se dijo Gandalf. Ningún Elfo muere en la Tierra Bendecida, a no ser que sea por la cruel mano de otro. Mas observando el cuerpo desnudo del Elfo, Olórin vio que no había marcas ni heridas aparentes. Se arrodilló junto a él y le volvió con gentileza, pues estaba tumbado de espaldas. Las facciones del rostro eran juveniles y hermosas, pero los ojos estaban cerrados, algo de mal augurio para uno de los Eldar. Sin embargo, su pecho se movía arriba y abajo regularmente con su respiración. No estaba muerto, sino profundamente dormido.  
  
Volviéndose a la llorosa Nienna, Olórin le ofreció una sonrisa alentadora.   
  
"No llores más," - dijo - "No está herido. Yo me encargaré de él."  
  
Y diciendo ésto Olórin tomó al Elfo en brazos gentilmente (pues, como había dicho antes, el mago era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba) y lo levantó del suelo con suavidad, como quien lleva a un infante. Nienna se quitó el manto gris que tenía sobre los hombros y cubrió con él el cuerpo desnudo del Elda. Ya no lloraba, mas aun había lágrimas en su rostro.  
  
"No esta herido de cuerpo sino del alma." - dijo ella suavemente, y se alejó con pies ágiles que parecían flotar sobre la hierba siempre-verde y las florecitas blancas, derramando sus últimas lágrimas por la bella criatura.  
  
Olórin llevó al desconocido hasta su hogar; una pequeña pero bonita casa de paredes blancas y techo plateado, suficiente para un anciano mago que vive solo. Le tumbó en su cama, no preocupándole el hecho de que posiblemente esa noche tuviera que dormir en el suelo o sentado en el sillón. Cubrió al Elfo con varias sábanas, pues a pesar del calor del día había sentido su piel fría cuando lo llevaba en brazos. Con un trapo mojado Olórin le limpió el rostro y el pecho, esperando alguna reacción por su parte, mas no hubo ningún movimiento. No sabiendo que más hacer, el mago esperó pacientemente, a veces mirándole en silencio, otras veces tomándole la mano para comprovar el calor de su cuerpo, o acariciándole los cabellos o incluso hablándole, para ver si alguna vez reaccionaba a su voz.  
  
Nunca antes se había encontrado con algo semejante; uno de los Eldar, desnudo como un recién nacido e inconsciente, sin marcas de violencia en el cuerpo. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Quién era y de donde venía? Con estos pensamientos Olórin se quedó dormido en su sillón, reclamado por el cansancio.  
  
No fue hasta que la cara blanca de la Flor de Telperion asomó que Olórin despertó. Tardó en segundo en darse cuenta que lo que le había interrumpido sus sueños eran los gimoteos del Elfo tumbado en la cama. Olórin se puso en pie de un saltó y se inclinó sobre él. El Elfo se agitaba, apretaba los puños estrujando las sábanas y murmuraba muy silenciosamente. Olórin tuvo que acercar su oído a los labios del Elfo para poder escuchar.  
  
Gran parte de lo que decía no lo entendió, pero el mago creyó oír claramente decir "fuego" y "quema" varias veces. Dijo algunos nombres repetidas veces, "Ecthelion" en su mayoría. Mas lo que sorprendió al mago fue oir de sus labios los nombres de "Turukáno" y "Gondolin". Todos en Aman, la Tierra Bendecida, conocían esos nombres. Turukáno era uno de los exiliados y uno de los seguidores más decididos e impenitentes de la rebelión de Fëanor, y quien se había convertido en Rey de Gondolin en la Tierra Media.   
  
Olórin mostró el rostro grave ante esos nombres; no hacía mucho tiempo que en Valinor se había difundido la notícia de la Caída de Gondolin. Gondolin, la Ciudad Blanca, la gran fortaleza oculta de los Elfos, había sido completamente destruida por los Sivientes de Morgoth. El Rey de Gondolin era uno más de los incontables muertos.  
  
Olórin miaraba ahora perplejo al Elfo frente a él. No era posible, se decía, que ese Elfo hubiera estado presente en la Caída de Gondolin. ¡Era imposible! Si hubiera sido así, entonces ése Elfo sería un exiliado, y por éste motivo no le estaría permitido la entrada en Aman. Pero aquí estaba, en su propia cama en una pequeña casa de Valinor, en el mismo corazón de Aman. No era posible, volvió a decirse Olórin, pero, ¿porqué hablaba el Elfo de "Gondolin", y de "fuego" en sus sueños?  
  
Escuchó pacientemente un rato más, pero ningún otro nombre o palabra pudo entender. Con un suspiro, Olórin volvió a cubrir el cuerpo desnudo del Elfo (que se había descubierto con sus agitaciones) y le puso una mano en la frente susurrando palabras gentiles para calmar a la pobre y bella criatura de Eru. Aquello pareció funcionar, pues el Elfo cesó de moverse y murmurar y gimotear. Se le aflojaron las manos y soltó las mantas, que por poco había agujereado con sus fuertes dedos. Suspiró como quien encuentra un sueño tranquilo tras una horrible pesadilla, y empezó a respirar con normalidad. Olórin vio que el color había vuelto a su rotro, antes pálido. Tuvo el presentimiento que el misterioso desconocido pronto despertaría.  
  
Lo primero que necesitaría el Elfo al despertar sería una buena comida, pensó Olorín. Ya tendría tiempo para buscarle ropas adecuadas. Le hechó una última mirada al Elfo antes de irse. Se veía hermoso y angelical ahí, durmiendo, los largos cabellos rúbios resplandecientes aun en la oscuridad. Olórin sonrió y se encontró besándole tiernamente la frente. Muchos sabían que el mago sentia un amor y una inquietud especiales por los Hijos de Eru, y ése bello y misterioso Elda precísamente le había cautivado.  
  
Encendió una luz de aceite a su lado. Con una mano apartando los cabellos de la frente del Elfo y colocándolos detrás de su oreja puntiaguda, el mago se retiró de su lecho.   
  
La Flor de Telperion estaba aun alta en el cielo cuando un ensornecedor grito de terror sobresaltó al mago. Fue un grito agudo y angustioso, lastimoso sonido que cualquiera que escuchara sentiría un gran dolor en el corazón, como si una flecha llena de veneno se lo hubiera atravesado a medio latir. Olórin corrió al dormitorio tan rápido como sus ancianas piernas se lo permitieron.  
  
No encontró otra cosa que al Elfo, totalmente despierto y caído al un lado de la cama; movía frenéticamente la cabeza de un lado a otro con rostro de espanto, no sabiendo donde se encontraba ni porqué estaba todo tan oscuro. Tan pronto como el Elfo vió una luz blanca dirigiéndose a él y vió que la luz provenía del extremo de un bastón que un hombre de rostro arrugado y barbudo sujetaba, se acurrucó junto a la cama y se quedó muy quieto, mirando con ojos muy abiertos al extraño que se aproximaba rápidamente.  
  
"¡Así que al fin has despertado!" - exclamó Olórin, arrodillándose frente a él. Entonces le habló gentilemente. - "Mi nombre es Olórin. Yo soy el mago gris, y el mago gris soy yo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, hermoso Hijo de Eru?"  
  
El Elfo no respondió. Se quedó mirando perplejo al mago, como si nunca en su inmortal vida hubiera visto alguno. Viendo que no hablaba, Olórin acercó la luz blanca de su vara al Elfo, para poder verle mejor la cara. Entonces vio sus hermosos ojos azules, profundos y brillantes como el mar y claros como el cielo. Pero algo más había en esos ojos que inquietó al mago y le maravilló: un gran poder, una gran sabiduría; en los profundo de sus ojos azules se podían ver estrellas; todo eso junto a una bella inocéncia. Fue entonces cuando Olórin se dio cuenta que la misma piel desnuda del Elfo resplandecía suavemente con una luz propia. Los largos cabellos rúbios relucían más que el oro bajo la luz de los Árboles. Ese Elfo, quien quiera que fuera, tenía un gran poder espiritual.  
  
Ahora fue el turno de Olórin para mirarle perplejo. Sólo había habido dos Eldar en Aman con semejante poder, y él los había conocido: eran Curufinwë hijo de Finwë, que muchos llamaban Fëanor, y Artanis hija de Finarfin. Artanis era exiliada en la Tierra Media, y el espíritu de Fëanor aun esperaba en las Estancias de Mandos.  
  
"¿Quién eres?" - le preguntó Olórin tras haberlo contemplado largo rato en silencio, cautelosamente inclinándose hacia él. El Elfo no dijo nada. Se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y se meció despacio hacia delante y hacia atrás, moviendo los labios como tratanto de hablar pero sin lograr hacer brotar un solo sonido de aquellos labios pálidos, el bello rostro atribulado.  
  
El mago suspiró dándose por vencido y sintiendo compasión. Tomó una de las mantas de la cama y se la puso sobre los hombros. En seguida el Elfo se la acomodó alrededor del cuerpo y se encogió en ella. Olórin le observó un rato en silencio, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Al cabo de un momento una sonrisa se formó en el rostro arrugado del mago. Tomó la mano del Elfo con delicadeza, y sin esfuerzo le puso en pie.   
  
"Vamos, acompáñame," - le dijo - "Estarás hambriento. Estoy preparando una sopa caliente. No soy buen cocinero, y sólo esto puedo ofrecerte, así que tendrás que comértelo guste o no, ¿entendido?"  
  
Olórin no esperaba una respuesta por parte del Elfo, por supuesto. Le tomó del brazo con gentileza y le guió hacia la pequeña salita del fuego que él utilizaba tanto de cocina como de comedor. El mago tatareaba una canción para sus adentros mientras caminaban. De repente, oyó una suave voz, melodiosa como el canto de Vána, gentil como la Valier Estë, profunda como los talleres de Aulë, suave como las luces del alba y el aroma de las flores de Lórien.  
  
"Glorfindel."  
  
Olórin se quedó silencioso de golpe. ¡El Elfo había hablado! Se volvió a él, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
"¿Qué has dicho?"  
  
Por un momento Olórin creyó que el misterioso Elfo no volvería a hablar, pero finalmente éste se volvió al mago y le miró, y Olórin le vio cambiado, como si acabara de despertar de un horrible trance.  
  
"Mi nombre... Glorfindel"  
  
"Un nombre muy adecuado para tí." - asintió Olórin, y tomó una de las doradas trenzas del Elfo - "Tus cabellos son en verdad una bendición de los Valar. Te hacen merecedor de tan bello nombre."  
  
Inesperadamente Glorfindel se echó a llorar. Aquello sobresaltó al mago, y le apenó, pues no sabía cual podía ser la causa de la aflicción del Elfo, y no entendía qué había podido causar que se echara a llorar así, tan de repente. ¿Acaso había dicho algo que pudiera haberlo disgustado?  
  
En un arrebato de compasión y amor, Olórin abrazó al Elfo, susurrándole palabras de consuelo, y Glorfindel se aferró al mago. Era doloroso para Olórin ver a tan hermosa criatura lamentándose con tanta angustia. Glorfindel pronto se calmó; el llanto se convirtió en pequeños sollozos, y los sollozos en gimoteos, que poco a poco cesaron. El mago sonrió cuando, con la manta, Glorfindel se enjugó las lágrimas de las mejillas y los ojos enrojecidos, igual que haría un niño.  
  
Lentamente, y más preocupado ahora, Olórin tomó el brazo del Elfo para guiarle de nuevo. Al final de pasillo había una puerta de madera oscura, que Olórin abrió y cerró después de que entrara Glorfindel. Vio que el Elfo se había quedado quieto, mirando las brasas de lo que antes había sido un fuego en la chimenea. Si le hubiera mirado de frente, Olórin hubiera visto que Glrorfindel estaba mirando las brasas con cierto incertidumbre y temor en los ojos. Mas el anciano no lo vió.   
  
"¡Ay, maldito fuego!" - exclamó el mago, golpeando el suelo con su bastón - "¡Se ha apagado y la cena no se habrá calentado! Ya sabía yo que tenía que haberlo encendido al modo de los magos... Si después de todo, la magia es mi única virtud."  
  
Y diciendo ésto, el mago posó el extremo de su vara entre los restos de madera quemada. Brotó una luz blanca, y al instante la madera chisporroteó de mil colores y ardió una gran llama inconsumible, que iluminó toda la habitación. Glorfindel hechó un grito y cayó de bruces al suelo, encogiéndose contra la pared, gritando y temblando de terror.  
  
"¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Quema! ¡ Me duele!"  
  
Olórin se maldijo, aunque él no hubiera podido saber que ocurriría algo así, y tomando al Elfo en brazos lo alzó del suelo y se lo sacó de la habitación. Cuando le sentó sobre la cama, Glorfindel aun estaba temblando y los largos cabellos de oro le ocultaban la cara.   
  
"¡Está bien, Glorfindel! ¡Ya pasó!" - dijo el mago, acariciándole los cabellos. Le tomó las manos para besárselas, mas las sintió húmedas. Al mirarlas de cerca vio que la sangre brotaba de ellas, deslizándoe por sus brazos pálidos, pues Glorfindel había apretado tanto los puños que se había clavado las uñas en la carne dolorosamente.  
  
Glorfindel se lanzó sobre el pecho del mago, sus lágrimas mojando la barba blanca.  
  
"¡No dejes que se acerque a mí!" - sollozó.  
  
"¿Quién? ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo, Glorfindel?"  
  
"El demonio de fuego... No dejes que se acerque..."  
  
El mago frunció el ceño. ¿Demonio de fuego? ¿No se estaría refiriendo a un Balrog, el más atroz y abominable de los hijos de Morgoth?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**- Olórin** = le conocéis más como **Gandalf **el Gris  
  
**- Aiwendil** = llamado **Radagast** el Pardo en la Tierra Media  
  
**- Irmo** = otro nombre para **Lórien** de los Valar  
  
**- Fruto de Laureli** = el **Sol**  
  
**- Turukáno** = **Turgon** de Gondolin  
  
**- Flor de Telperion **= La **Luna  
****  
- Artanis** = nombre paterno de la más conocida como **Galadriel**.  
  
**- Glorfindel **= "El de trenzas doradas"  
  



	2. Capítulo 2

  
**Guilwarthon**  
  
**(Los Muertos que Renacen)**  


  
  
Olórin el mago bostezó y se desperezó. La luz del día se filtraba a través de las cortinas blancas y le llegaba a la cara anciana con un suave escalfor matinal. Se encontró que no estaba tumbado en la cama, sinó sentado en su sillón, y le dolía la nuca por haber dormido en esa postura. Se llevó una mano arrugada a la nuca y se la frotó con un gruñido. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo sucedido el día anterior: como había encontrado al extraño Elfo en los jardines de Lórien, como lo había llevado a su casa y, por último, el accidente de anoche con la hoguera.  
  
El mago volvió una mirada tierna a la cama a su lado, donde Glorfindel dormía plácidamente... Pero la cama estaba vacía y perfectamente hecha, como si nadie hubiera dormido ahí. Por un mometo, Olórin se preguntó si no lo habría soñado todo; pero no, estaba convencido que lo ocurrido el día de ayer había sucedido de verdad.  
  
De un salto Olórin se puso en pie, sintiendo que el corazón le latía rápidamente, temiendo que el bello Elfo se hubiera escabullido por la noche y que le hubiera pasado algo malo. Rápidamente, Olórin corrió hacia la salida, olvidando su bastón y su sombrero picudo, cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió y casi le golpeó en plena carrera. Detrás de la puerta asomó el Elfo de hermosos cabellos dorados y ojos azul celestes.  
  
Olórin dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al verle.  
  
"Buenos días, mi Señor." - dijo Glorfindel con esa voz tan dulce y angelical que poseía, haciéndose a un lado e indicándole al mago que entrara en la sala. - "Espero que no hayáis dormido muy incómodos en ese sillón..."  
  
Olórin le miró y le sonrió, recordando el dolor de su nuca. Decidió no decir nada al respecto. "Buenos días te deseo yo también a ti, mi buen Glorfindel. Pero llámame Olórin o no me llames nada." - dijo sencillamente, tratando de no mostrar en su voz la maravilla y el asombro que sentía al contemplar aquel Hijo de Eru; tan bello, tan poderoso y a la vez tan vulnerable, tan sabio y a la vez tan inocente. Los largos cabellos caían como ríos de oro sobre sus hombros desnudos, tan resplandecientes que ni una guirnalda de flores de Laurelin podrían mejorar su esplendor. La pálida piel brillaba con tenue luz própia bajo el manto gris con el que se cubría la desudez.  
  
Glorfindel mostró una pequeña sonrisa y asintió suavemente, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Olórin vio soprendido que la merienda estaba servida en la mesa: panecillos con mantequilla y pastelillos, justo lo que a él le gustaba tomar todas las mañanas; su despensa estaba llena de esos pastelillos.  
  
"¿Me has preparado el desayuno, Glorfindel? No tenías porqué hacerlo. Eres mi invitado."  
  
Glorfindel bajó la mirada con timidez. Las pálidas mejillas tomaron un bonito color rosado, y Olórin sonrió al verlo.  
  
"He pensado que como usted ha sido tan amable conmigo y me ha dado cobijo y una cama... Quería agradecérselo de algún modo..."  
  
Olórin le tomó de la mano, una brillante sonrisa bajo la gran nariz y el mostacho gris, y sentándose juntos en la mesa le dio las gracias. Pero Glorfindel volvió a sonrojarse y parecía incómodo.  
  
"Siento que no haya podido prepararle un té..." - dijo, mirando de reojo la hoguera extinguida. El mago le miró con compasión, sintiendo lástima, y estrechó la mano de él entre las suyas, con cuidado de no dañarle donde las heridas habían cicatrizado.  
  
"No importa. Esta mañana sólo tomaré agua fresca." - dijo sonriente - "Y quisiera pedirte perdón por asustarte anoche. Si hubiera sabido que el fueg-"  
  
"No tiene importancia." - le interrumpió Glorfindel súbitamente. - "Usted no podía saberlo. A demás, soy yo quien debería disculparse por mi comportamiento de anoche. Estaba... confuso. Siento haberle causado tantas molestias."  
  
Olórin asintió seriamente, nunca apartando su mirada de los ojos del Elfo, notando que de repente se había encendido una luz en ellos. Una luz que podría ser tal vez un recuerdo del pasado.  
  
Los dos comieron su merienda lentamente, pues Olórin le hablaba a Glorfindel y él escuchaba con atención. Le habló de los acontecimientos ocurridos en Valinor desde la partida de los Noldor (pues el mago acertó en que Glorfindel era uno de los exiliados), de como con muchos esfuerzos lograron que Laurelin y Telperion dieran una última flor y un fruto, y cómo los dispusieron en barcos conducidos por Arien y Tilion para que dieran vueltas a lo largo de la Tierra Media y la Tierra Bendecida (creando así el día y la noche). También le habló de la Valië Nienna, quien le había encontrado en los jardines de su hermano. Todo cuanto Olórin le contaba, Glorfindel escuchaba silencioso y sin interrumpir con preguntas.  
  
Una vez terminaron sus desayunos, Olórin se sentó jutno la ventana abierta, la mirada perdida en el inmenso valle verde de afuera; una suave brisa fresca que arrastraba la fragancia de las flores entraba por la ventana. Glorfindel no se había movido de su lugar, y miraba al mago intesamente. Aunque Olórin no le prestaba atención, sabía que el Elfo le estaba mirando con esos ojos celestiales llenos de sabiduría y poder. Le estuvo mirando largo tiempo, hasta que de repente preguntó:  
  
"¿Quién sois vos, Olórin?"   
  
El anciano se volvió a él, sorpendido por la pregunta.  
  
"Soy Olórin, el mago gris." - dijo con voz grave.  
  
"Eso ya lo sé." - respondió Glorfindel. - "¿Pero quién sois vos?"  
  
Olórin le miró largamente con esos ojos brillantes bajo largas cejas. Finalmente le respondió. "Soy uno de los Cinco Istari. Maiar de Manwë y Varda." - dijo, ante la mirada impasiva del otro, como si ya hubiera adivinado la verdadera gran identidad del que simplemente se hacía llamar 'mago gris'.   
  
Olórin se acomodó en su asiento, y se inclinó hacía el Elfo. "¿Y quién eres tú?"  
  
"Glorfindel."  
  
"Eso ya lo sé." - respondió Olórin con ironía - "¿Pero quién eres tú?"  
  
El Elfo se quedó silencioso. Con pies ligeros se acercó a la ventana, junto al mago, aunque no le miraba a él, sino a la campiña verde. Los rayos de Vása de le acarciaban el rostro resplandeciente. Cerró los hermosos ojos azules y respiró hondo.  
  
"¿Qué quien soy?" - dijo, volviéndose a Olórin con el semblante triste de alguien que añora los tiempos pasados. - "Fui alguien una vez, pero ahora ya no soy nadie."  
  
"¿Quién eras?" - le preguntó el mago, mirándole con maravilla y compasión al mismo tiempo. Pero Glorfindel permaneció largo tiempo en silencio, hasta que lentamente se volvió al mago.  
  
"Glorfindel... Glorfindel de Gondolin. Capitán de la Casa de la Flor Dorada." - dijo al fin, estremeciéndose y arropándose el manto sobre los hombros como si de repente tuviera frío. La voz le titubeó. - "Me rebelé contra la autoridad de Manwë huniéndome a la hueste del Rey Turgon, y crucé el Hielo Crugiente. Serví a mi Señor en Gondolin, hasta su caída." - hizo una pasua, y suspiró. Los ojos le brillaban con lágrimas, como estrellas reflejadas en la superfície de un zafiro. - "Mi amigo Ecthelion, Capitán de la Casa de la Fuente, murió dando muerte a Gothmog; y yo- la señora Idril y... Tuor... el túnel... E-Echoriath..."  
  
La hermosa voz se le quebró, y no podía dejar de temblar. Olórin le rodeó los hombros con los brazos, y le habló con dulzura.  
  
"Está bien..." - dijo, secándole una lágrima que se deslizaba rápida por la suave mejilla - "No digas más. Todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora, Glorfindel de Valinor, Amigo del mago Olórin (pues eso es quien eres, aunque tú dices no ser nadie), serénate y descansa."  
  
Y con esta palabras Olórin le condujo despacio y le tumbó nuevamente en la cama. Quitándole la túnica le cubrió con las suaves mantas y gentilmente apartó los cabellos de oro que se le habían pegado a las mejillas a causa de las lágrimas.  


  
"Duerme." - le susurró, y con esto se dio la vuelta, pero no llegó muy lejos.  
  
"¿A dónde vas?" - oyó la voz del Elfo, llorosa. Parecía no estar dispuesto a separarse del mago todavía.  
  


"Ahora me voy, pero volveré pronto, y traeré ropas adecuadas para tí." - dijo Olórin , y Glorfindel no dijo más ni le impidió que se marchara de su lado, pero cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el mago se fue y oyó el golpe seco pero débil de una puerta al cerrarse.  
  
Glrofindel se sentía solo y triste en esa casa tan silenciosa, pero a pesar de ello pronto el sueño lo reclamó. El cantar de los pájaros se convirtió en un sonido claro pero lejano, y Glorfindel durmió en la rara forma de los Elfos, los ojos abiertos, uniendo el día viviente al profundo sueño. Su descanso no duró mucho, sin embargo, porque poco tiempo había dormido cuando despertó bruscamente, el cuerpo cubierto en sudor y el corazón gopeándole en el pecho, los fuertes latidos resonando en sus oídos.  
  
Respirando pesadamente se llevó una mano al pecho y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar su corazón. Después se llevó las manos al hermoso rostro, y cuando abrió los ojos vio las cicatrices de las heridas que se había causado él mismo la noche anterior. Se habían reabierto. Sangre brotaba de las pequeñas heridas como florecitas carmesí.   
  
Glorfindel se quedó inmóbil, mirándose la manos con ojos impasibles. De repente se le removió el estómago y sintió mareos. Rápidamente Glorfindel se hechó a un lado de la cama y vomitó todos los contenidos de aquella mañana, y los mechones de pelo dorado que le cayeron sobre la cara se ensuciaron.  
  
Cuando terminó, no se movió, esperando que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas, y entonces se pasó el reverso de la mano por la boca, haciendo un mueca de asco ante el mal sabor y el hedor. No era un trabajo muy agradable, pero se levantó y limpió el suelo lo más bien pudo, y abrió las ventanas para que cualquier mal olor desapareciese, pues no quería que su buen anfitrión se enterase ni tuviera que preocuparse.   
  
Luego tomó las sábanas, las lavó también en una pequeña fuente que había descubierto en el jardín (pues las había empapado con su sudor) , y las tendió al sol. Cuando hubo terminado, le llegó el turno a él.  
  
Las aguas de la fuente eran frescas y cristalinas. En ellas se miró Glorfindel y, poco a poco, en la superfície apareció el reflejo de su rostro tan claramente como si de un espejo se trastase. Fue cuando se percató de las manchas rojas en sus mejillas; se había ensuciado de sangre cuando al despertar de su mal sueño se había llevado las manos al rostro. Con un suspiro tomó agua en sus manos y se lavó la cara cuidadosamente, hasta que toda marca de sangre seca desapareció. Luego se lavó las heridas de las manos, frotándoselas con gentileza para no dañarlas. Finalmente se lavó los mechones de pelo rúbio que se habían ensuciado con el vómito, y miŕandose en el espejo de agua se soltó las trenzas y comenzó a peinarse los rizos con los largos dedos, cuidadosamente. De vez en cuando cerraba los ojos y respiraba hondo, cuando fugaces imágenes del mal sueño que le había despertado en ese mal estado regresaban para atormentarle.  


  


En el sueño, se había visto a sí mismo vestido con dorada armadura que lanzaba extraños destellos a la luz de la luna, pero estaba manchada de sangre negra que ensombrecía su esplendor. Su capa bordada con hilos de oro, de tal manera que estaba cubierta de celidonias como una campiña en primavera, estaba hecha girones y ennegrecida por quemaduras. Hacía mucho frío donde se econtraba, y la nieve que caía y giraba en remolinos le entraba en los ojos, lo que le impedía ver con la claridad necesaria, y sentía temor, porque se enfrentaba a un enemigo del doble tamaño de su estatura.  


  
Era un gran demonio, con cuernos, cuerpo de hombre fornido y látigo flameante, que parecía estar hecho de fuego y sombra en lugar de carne y piel; con cada paso que avanzaba hacia él, llamas brotaban de sus pies como lenguas de serpiente y derretían la nieve debajo. La cota de malla que vestía Glorfindel le protegía de los latigazos y de las garras de aquel ser siniestro, pero no era suficiente para impedir que sintiera los golpes como mordeduras de serpiente y que le hicieran trastabillar hasta casi caer sobre sus rodillas.  
  
Él luchaba encarnizadamente, pero una mano negra y flamenate le agarró el hombro como una garra, y el fuego le quemaba el hombro y él agonizaba de dolor. El repentino calor en ese paraje nevado le causó nausea, y la sombra del demonio le debilitaba los sentidos. Una daga resplandeció a la luz de la luna y el fuego, y con un chillido el Demonio de Fuego cayó de espaldas al abismo, la mortal hoja clavada en su pecho.   
  
La mano de fuego alcazó a agarrarse a los cabellos dorados, y ambos demonio y Elfo se precipitaron al abismo oscuro. El brusco y poderoso tirón a sus cabellos le había dejado seminconsciente, pues por poco le rompe el cuello, mas hundido en un mundo sombrío Glorfindel se sentía caer, y mientras caía se le prendían fuego los cabellos y ni la brillante armadura le protegía del ardiente abrazo que le quemaba la piel y la carne, y el dolor era insoportable, tanto que el Elfo abría la boca para gritar y agonizar, pero ningún sonido salía de su labios; ni siquiera podía respirar. Ni mil cuchillos clavados en su carne podrían causarle más dolor.  
  
El estruendo de su caída resonó en las colinas y el abismo del Thorn Sir se estremeció.   
  
Glorfindel se apoyó contra el borde de la fuente, las manos agarradas fuertemente a la piedra y la cabeza gacha, cuando volvieron los mareos y se sintió cayendo como en su sueño. Los cabellos le resbalaron sobre los hombros y la frente, cayendo hasta el agua cristalina como cataratas de oro. Tomando más agua con una mano se refrescó la cara y de pronto se sintió mejor, pues aquellas aguas eran mágicamente refrescantes, y permanceió recostado sobre la fuente, admirando sus cabellos.  
  
Siempre había estado orgulloso de ellos, pues en verdad que eran hermosos. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Glorfindel, recordando las miradas enamoradas que le echaban muchas doncellas en Gondolin. A ellas les ecantaba su pelo rubio. Glorfindel tuvo que acostumbrarse a las miradas y a los cumplidos que le hacían las doncellas sobre su cabello, mientras éstas se sonrojaban, y cuando él les besaba la mano al despedirse, ellas temblaban y al darse la vuelta las oía suspirar de forma soñadora. Sí, hubo un tiempo en que Glorfindel estuvo orgulloso de sus cabellos, porque atraía a las mujeres, y él las adoraba, aunque aun no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer la mujer de su vida.  
  
Los labios del Elfo seguían curvados en una pequeña sonrisa, pero una lágrima descendió por su mejilla y cayó en la fuente, y la superfície rieló con una pálida luz trémula. Recordaba como Ecthelion, su mejor amigo, solía reirse de su pelo, diciéndole que era demasiado femenino.  
  
"_Pero los cabellos femeninos son perfectos para un hombre afeminado_." - le bromeaba, y Glorfindel reía, respondiendo que lo que en realidad pasaba era que le envidiaba por sus cabellos, porque atraía a más doncellas que él. Y Ecthelion sólo le sonreía maliciosamente y, sacando su flauta, comenzaba a tocar una melodía que él mismo había compuesto, y a la que había llamado 'Glorfinniel'.  
  
Pues Ecthelion le bromeaba a menudo llamándole por un nombre de mujer, Glorfinniel (en lugar de Glorfindel), que significa 'Rizos de Oro'.  
  
"_Lo llevas demasiado largo, mi querida Glorfinniel._" - le dijo Ecthelion más de una vez, en tono serio pero siempre bromeando - "_Sólo las doncellas presumidas llevan el pelo así. Para los hombres y los gallardos caballeros como yo, eso es un insulto; deberías cortártelo a la altura del pecho._"  
  
Glorfindel nunca le había escuchado, sin embargo ahora se encontraba mirándose en el espejo de agua, preguntándose si no hubiera sido mejor que se hubiera cortado los cabellos, tal y como Ecthelion le dijo. De pronto las manos se le cerraron al borde de la fuente con furia, con fuerza creciente, hasta que empezaron a dolerle los dedos y el dolor se extendió hasta sus muñecas, y parecía que podía arrancar de cuajo la piedra con esas manos élficas. Los ojos le ardieron con lágrimas de rabia. _  
  
"_¿Por qué no le hice caso a Ecthelion?" - se preguntó, diciéndose para sus adentros, - "Si no fuera por estos asquerosos cabellos, nada de esto habría ocurrido. ¡Malditos sean!"  
  
Entonces, en un arrebato de rabia y furia, Glorfindel comenzó a tirarse de los cabellos con una violencia no esperda en un Hijo de Eru, tratando en su locura de arrancárselos, tironeando salvajemente, chillando. Inconsciente de sus acciones, Glorfindel permaneció un rato así, arrancándose los cabellos, gritando al mismo tiempo de rabia y dolor; y ya algunos hilos de oro yacían en el suelo y flotando en la fuente, cuando se detuvo, respirando pesadamente, viendo que así no lograba su propósito.  
  
Sin pernsárselo dos veces entró en la casa, y allí en la cocina no tardó en hallar un cuchillo; uno bien afilado. Volviendo a la fuente con una sonrisa alocada en el rostro, Glorfindel hechó una última mirada a su reflejo.  
  
"_Un nombre muy adecuado para tí._" - oyó las palabras de Olórin en su mente - "T_us cabellos son en verdad una bendición de los Valar. Te hacen merecedor de tan bello nombre._"  
  
Si Olórin le hubiera visto ahora, el mago no le hubiera reconocido. El rostro siempre gentil y bondadoso de Glorfindel era ahora una mueca maliciosa. Su sonrisa era retorcida cuando veía en el suelo los pocos cabellos que había logrado arrancarse, no más resplandecientes como el oro, sino opacos, ensombrecidos, pues habían perdido la vida.  
  
Sintiendo repulsión, Glorfindel tomó un gran mechón de sus cabellos rubios junto al filo brillante del cuchillo, en cuya hoja se reflejaban en destellos brillantes. Lentamente, Glorfindel comenzó a cortar, cerrando los ojos ante el placer y la satisfacción de sentir los primeros cinco cabellos deslizarse desde su mano al suelo.  
  


  
  
**-Vása** = **Sol**, el barco en el que Arien transporta en fruto de Laurelin (el nombre que le dan los Noldor.)  
  
**-Echoriath** = Las Montañas Circundantes.  
  
Balrog of Altena: ¡Siento la tardanza! No he estado muy inspirada y ahora que mi hermano está en casa no puedo escribir tanto como quisiera. ¡Sorry!  
  
- Kea Langrey: ¡Gracias! «» La historia tiene lugar poco después de la Caída de Gondolin, así que aun faltan unos miles de años hasta que Gandalf acuda a la Tierra Media. Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado también; la verdad es que no estoy muy satisfecha con éste. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
- Kydre: Hola wapa! com va? Esper que l'últim paragraf no t'hagi espantat molt jaja, pobret Glorfindel! Moltes gràcies pel teu review!  
  
- Lalwen Tinúviel: Aquí tens el capítul que et vaig prometre! Ultimament no he pasat pel messenger, pero potser pasi un dia d'aquest i esper poder tornar parlar amb t i la Kydre. Moltes gràcies pel teu review!  



End file.
